Of Myths and Fairy Tails
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: Young governess Lucy is about to find out where the lines between myth and reality are drawn when one of the children she cares for dissapears. The monsters of night in her books simply couldn't be real... or so she'd thought. NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

_This was supposed to be up for Halloween... oops. After seeing that pic Mashima did of Vampire!Natsu and DamselInDistress!Lucy this crept into my mind. Hope you like it :)_

 _ **Warnings:** Violence, suggestive material, you know the deal!_

* * *

"Then it is only a matter of time until the body is left a pale shell, ice-cold and lifeless, fangs stained red with-"

"Lucinda!"

The exclamation cut through the narrative like a dagger, its edges dulled by barely perceptible fear.

"You aren't to read that drivel to the children! You'll put nothing but nonsense into their heads!"

The audience in question- a group of four small children, and one young caretaker- looked up questioningly.

"My apologies, Miss Grenhilda... The children asked for a story about-"

"Nonsense! Those filthy creatures aren't anything for them to worry about, regardless of their questionable existence."

"But Miss Grenhilda," a small girl with short dark pigtails asked loudly, "if they aren't real, then what's hurting the people at the cape point? Why can't we go there?"

"Now, now. That isn't anything for you to worry about, Asuka. You can't believe everything you hear in a storybook, dear child."

"Then why-?"

"Childen, let's run along to our seats and I'll begin a lesson. Story time is over until tomorrow."

Shuffling and heavy groans of protest filled the room as little feet scampered towards the wooden desks in the adjacent room. A small hand tugged upon the hem of a heavy navy skirt.

"I thought it was a good story. I bet they're real. Right, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Shhh, run along now, Asuka. Be a good girl for me, hm?"

The caretaker winked as she smoothed out her dress.

"Okay!" Asuka giggled and ran along after the others.

Warm brown eyes appraised the stern woman who had stayed behind: Hair once raven-black now graying steadily, features as sharp as any bird. Even her heavy winter dress was black as pitch, granting the appearance of perpetual mourning to Miss Grenhilda.

"Lucy."

The younger woman bowed her head, the way in which she'd swept her long sunny hair into an updo causing her to feel oddly exposed.

"You cannot read to the children about such frivolities. I would think a girl as clever as you would know better."

"I-I... They're just myths, ma'am, so I didn't see the harm in-"

"No, no you wouldn't." The bird-like woman sighed as she rubbed thin, tapered fingers against her temples. She worked several circles into her own aged skin before continuing.

"Miss Heartfilia, do you know for certain if what you read is myth or truth?"

"It's a myth of course," Lucy replied immediately. "There's no way such things could be real. It's all a tale to keep children away from the desserted mansion up on the point of the cape. The owners died many years ago in a fire and it hasn't been inhabited since. But I don't suppose that makes it any less dangerous. Probably full of dust and rot."

"Neither myth nor truth are suitable for the children. They always want to know more, and they aren't yet matured enough to understand why some things are best left alone. Do you understand, Lucinda?"

"Yes ma'am. My apologies. I'll remember to keep the stories light-hearted from now on."

"Yes, please do. Perhaps a quaint fairy tail for tomorow, hm?"

"Of course ma'am. They'll like that. I can borrow something new from a friend of mine who runs the bookshop in town."

"Lovely! Now then, come along. The children are due for some revision in their maths."

Lucy giggled softly. She knew how much the little ones despised the ongoing drone of Miss Grenhilda teaching them their numbers. "Not their favorite thing in the world, is it?"

"Well..." Grenhilda cocked her head for a moment before displaying a rare smirk. "Just between us governesses, it was never mine, either."

They walked towards the makeshift classroom, leaving the ghosts of their laughter behind them.

* * *

"There, please don't worry about the difference." Lucy smiled as she pressed a note of currency into a warm, work-worn hand.

"But-"

"If you won't take my money then I'll happily take another warm loaf tomorrow." The governess grinned. "But either way I'm afraid you're stuck with it."

The portly baker sighed and then chuckled. "You're too kind Lucinda, really."

"Money isn't kindness Lorier. And besides, you're the best baker in this town and the next. You wouldn't have been asked to make a monstrous pastry for the ball otherwise."

"Ahh, Lucinda."

"Lucy."

"Yes, Miss Lucy."

"Lucy. I'm no one special, Lorier."

"But your father is-"

"It doesn't matter what he is. I'm his daughter. Not his shadow."

The rapid glower that had decended onto Lucy's visage lasted a mere moment before settling back into a serene expression. "Thank you for the bread. I'll enjoy it to the last crumb!"

Lorier couldn't help but flush in return. "Anytime, Lucy!"

A loss of warmth stunned the young woman as cool crisp air clashed with the comforting heat that wafted from within the bakery. Though it was still autumn and a russet rainbow of leaves decorated the roads there was an undeniable nip that seemed to whisper of winter's arrival. If one were to wake up early enough they could see the whole of Magnolia aglow, frost-bitten leaves glimmering in the sunrise. Lucy often did just that, parting balcony doors and shivering as the cold cut against her pale skin and danced along the hem of her nightgown. It was one of the few times in which she truly felt at peace- as if the world and everything in it had gone utterly still. And then, of course, the day would begin and break the spell.

"Levy!"

Lucy burst into a shop, setting off a forlorn groan from its old wooden door. Brown eyes scanned the many shelves lining the space from floor to ceiling. They overflowed with books of every color, shape, and age imaginable. Some were even piled into stacks that served as a place for stray knick-knacks, or simply as towers that threatened to topple yet somehow never did.

"In the back, Lu!"

Lucy followed the sound of a sweet, high voice before spotting a fairy on a ladder. Or what could have been mistaken for one, with a tiny frame and ocean hair that swept artfully in all directions.

"Is that any way to treat a customer, you little bookworm?"

"Hmmm. If making hot cocoa in anticipation of your arrival is what you mean, then yes. I think it's a fine way to treat them."

Levy slid off of the ladder gracefully, taming the ruffles of her buttercup yellow dress once her feet touched the wooden floor. "You've got the sweet bread, I presume?"

Lucy grinned. "What, me, leave my best friend's famous cocoa without a pair? I would never. I'm surprised you have it ready. Usually I have to yank your nose out of some literature."

Levy scoffed slyly. "Nothing wrong with a bit of romance every now and again. I don't hear you protest when I loan a book or two to you, hm?"

Lucy set the bag of bread on an oaken table, wary of the lit candle near one corner. There was a soft clamor as Levy disapeared and then reappeared with a set of delicate tea cups and a pot, all embossed with tiny amber flowers.

"Shall we break bread?"

Levy poured the first cup and smiled "Never ask, Lu. Just break."

It was some time later that Lucy had finished telling her friend of the scolding she'd gotten from Miss Grenhilda. "And that, Levy, is why I need a good book of fairy tales for tomorrow. Something... very non-threatening."

"Oh Lu," Levy shook her head with a giggle. "Why on earth would you read them that to begin with?"

Lucy dipped a piece of bread into her hot cocoa (why this was called a peasants dessert she couldn't imagine; it was delicious!) and let it melt in her mouth. "Because the children seem to think that there are vampires at the cape point, Levy. Vampires. It's ridiculous, and just as much a story as any other, so I read them what they wanted to hear. It did them no harm, besides a scare or two."

"Well Lucy," the young woman hummed thoughtfully, "there have been a few odd tales about that old place. Of people coming back and never returning... Restless spirits haunting its very walls... Laughs heard in the dead of night. But I very much doubt any of it has merit. People are swift to believe anything, aren't they?"

Levy plucked a small book bound in sturdy leather and gold leaf. "Why not try this one? It's a book of old stories; look here: 'Merry Merry and the Trumpeting tree.' 'The day the Lion's roar was stolen.' 'Pup who got no sup.' I loved the one about the lion. Quite lovely for a children's story."

"This'll do nicely, Levy. Thank you!"

"Oh of course. Can't have you failing at your job now can we, governess in training? Since you absolutely insisted on refusing your father's fortune... Although I can't say that I blame you. You've done well on your own. I'm rather proud of you for making your own choices."

Lucy's eyes stared into her cup, watching stray crumbs of bread float across its surface. "You're lucky, Levy. I have to admit, I envy that about you. You took over the book shop in your parent's stead, but you love it. You were born right into the place you most want to be. Where you belong. And I still don't know what that means for me."

"Lucinda Heartfilia, you have never once let your place be decided for you. Maybe being a governess isn't your path, but I'll always be here to help you find a new one."

One tiny but strong hand wrapped around a larger palm and squeezed. Lucy smiled in relief. "Where would I be without you?"

"Betrothed and eating dry bread with no cocoa!" Levy snickered adorably, Lucinda soon joining in.

"Say," the blonde began with a feral grin, "has Mister Mysterious asked you to this year's ball?"

A rosy flush tinged the slight woman's face until her ears were practically incandescent.

"He told me that he can't go... But that he'd like to have dinner together. What do you think, Lu?"

"I think he likes you and you're being a fool. I mean I won't have my favorite confidant with me anymore... But I'm not about to get in the way of true love. I hope you'll let me meet him soon."

Levy smiled and happiness churned in her eyes. "I want you to! Eventually, anyway."

"I'm sure I will when the time is right." Lucinda peered down at her empty cup. "I ought to get going. I have to prepare for tomorrow. And I'm sure some word of the ball will get to me as well."

"I'll be seeing you soon then. And I expect detail this time, McGarden."

Levy giggled as her long time friend gathered her belongings. "Only if you earn them. And feed me more bread."

"You have a deal!"

* * *

Lucy arrived at a small cottage near the edge of Magnolia; it was the place she'd decided to call home. Surrounded by trees and rose bushes that had been planted long ago, it was quaint but charming. Nothing like the lavish mansion her father owned...

"It feels like so long ago." Lucy smiled softly to herself as she entered her little sanctuary. She had abandoned her birthright and had no intention of looking back. But fowards was another matter altogether as she spotted a white silk bag resting upon one of the seats in the parlour. There was a note attatched with her name embossed in bright gold lettering, and she recognized the print immediately: it was one that her father's assistant penned beautifully every time a gift (or bribe) was sent out.

A flash of agitation tugged at the corners of the governess' lips as she opened the bag and yanked out what was inside. Heavy, luxurious fabrics slid against her chilled fingers as a carmine dress came into view. The bust was lined with fine cream lace, the sleeves slashed so that more of it could peep through, while the middle was cinched with a thick golden sash. Lucy knew right away that it was made to her exact measurements, just as all of her clothing had been. At least before she'd left home. A note peeked out from within the silken garment bag and she set the dress down in order to examine it.

Harsh lettering in a rich black ink read:

 **'Lucinda. My patience grows thin. I expect you to don this dress and represent your heritage appropriately. We will speak further at the Harvest ball.**

 **-Jude Heartfilia'**

She could feel her hand shake as her fingers wrapped around the note and clenched tightly. How dare he? After everything that had ever happened... After mother... Who the hell was her father to tell her how she ought to live? Rage boiled in her stomach, threatening to make her go sick. Lucinda tossed the note onto the ground in disgust and stomped towards a tin tub in the hopes that a hot bath would wash all of it away.

In the days following up until the ball Lucinda wrestled with her own apprehension. She was both excited to attend the event on her own and dreading the appearance of her father. There would be no avoiding him- as being the town's richest resident- he was known for hosting said party annually. Jude Heartfilia made certain of two things: that his guests experienced utter oppulence, and that every single one acknowledged just what a powerful man he was.

But his arrogance was the least of Lucy's worries. It was his intentions that had her on edge until the very last moment. As Lucy prepared for the solstice she looked into a mirror in her bedroom. She saw supple skin and long blonde hair trailing along her back. Beautiful curves and aristocratic features. She was the mirror image of her late mother Layla, and she was both proud and sad of it.

Lucy immediately decided against a corset (the damn things hurt her full figured frame) in favor of a cream satin slip. She then pulled on the red demand that her father had tailored to look like a gift. It fit perfectly, and she was neither pleased nor surprised. Settled in front of the vanity like a living doll she used a steady hand to rouge her lips minimally. And as she painted her mouth, Lucy found that she had also donned a fierce amount of resolve to match the bold color.

Tonight would be a night to remember.

* * *

The carriage that arrived to fetch her was drawn by several of the best Heartfilia thorough breds. Lucinda could recognize them all as she approached: Peaches, her childhood filly of pale beige hide. Thunderstorm, a pure black beast who had chased and been rejected by Peaches each rutting season. Aquarius, a gray stallion that had belonged to Layla. And Orion, the first-born of Peaches and Aquarius, who was of a curious blue-gray hide and now fully grown.

Lucy smiled as her hand immediately reached out for Peaches' muzzle, the horse whining upon recognizing its owner.

"She misses you dearly, young miss." The coach driver smiled as he tipped his hat. He was older now, long beard wiry and thinned yet well-kempt. "As do we who serve the manor."

"Thank you, Phineas." Lucy curtsied and gently swatted at her equine's wandering teeth once they got too close to the white fur of her shawl. "I miss you all as well. I grew up with all of you, why wouldn't I?"

"Ah, miss, they will be touched when I tell them you've said so. But come now, allow me to-"

"I can open a coach door myself, Phin." Lucy huffed as she made her way towards it and yanked it open easily. "Just don't tell father, alright?" She winked and soon was enveloped by the darkness of the coach and her driver's gruff laughter.

The world was aglow with stars and candlelight as one approached the stark white of the Heartfilia manor. Coaches lined the entrance to the grounds as aristocrats from near and far made their way inside. Those less fortunate merely walked on foot. Although it set a decadent ambiance it hardly mattered how one arrived; rich, poor, and all in between would meld into the shadows together as they enjoyed a tradition older than the town itself.

Lucy blinked at the sight of a small pond that lay before the gigantic house; so many fond memories of smuggling crumbs to feed to a stray duck or goose. As her coach came to a halt she allowed Phineas to free her of the wooden prison her father had sent. She set one laced white heel onto the ground and then the other, the deep clack of shoes upon cobblestone ringing in her ears as the blonde waved good-bye to her driver and ascended a long set of stairs.

Large burgundy doors were held open by servants that the governess recognized immediately: Peryn and Leo, both men older than she, capable, and very kind. Peryn had been around to watch her grow, while Leo had trained beneath him and been dealt a welt to the back of the head anytime he'd say anything akin to courting to a younger Lucy.

She beamed at the pair and they broke their rigid stances to wave back happily. Leo puffed out his chest just a bit, his mane of tangerine hair granting him the appearance of a proud lion. Lucy merely giggled and shook her head. Leo had grown up to be as handsome as she was beautiful but he would only ever be a childhood friend of whom she was very fond.

A cacophany of voices filled the mansion, the dull roar of polite conversation punctuated by squeals of delight or gasps of feigned disgust. Whispers of gossip hissed across the halls, slithering into the ears of any keen enough to welcome it. Once or twice an elite would catch her eye and Lucinda would immediately sink into a proper curtsey. But as each glance grew colder and more dissaproving she stopped, choosing instead to ignore them and move on. There were several of the townspeople she knew gathered around a table of hors d'ouvres: tarts and fruit and enough wine (both red and white) to drown in.

"Your dinner better be the most amazing night of your life thus far, Levy." Lucy whispered to herself with a smile as she strode over to the assortment of food. Her fingers fell upon a small baked apple tart that she had no doubt Lorier had made with care. It smelled of sugar and cinnamon, and melted as soon it touched her tongue.

It would be the only merciful encounter of the night.

Heeled steps drowned out by the festivities, Lucy made her way towards a more barren corner of the ball room. The chandelier in the middle of the ceiling sparkled in its gold-cum-crystal splendor, and the days when she'd be draped over her mother's shoulder staring up and asking if the dangling gems were stars flashed before her eyes. Nostalgia filled Lucy until it very nearly hurt. It was only broken by the deep timbre spoken behind her.

"Lucinda."

With a swift turn Lucy faced him and sank into a curtsey out of sheer habit. She bit her lip, wishing she had stayed still and cursing the noble behavior she'd been forced to absorb as a child. As she rose back up she appraised him; long hair and beard a dark honey with a sprinkling of gray, a perfectly tailored black velvet suit, and eyes so cold that she wondered just how this man could have sired her.

"It's been a few years now, daughter. I see you wore the dress I had made for you. I very nearly expected you to wear rags, just for the sake of spiting me."

Wishing she had, the blonde did her best to keep a neutral expression.

"Thank you, father. It is a very fine dress."

"Yet still plain, compared to what you'll wear as a bride."

A wary stance.

"I made it very clear when I abandoned my inheritance that I have no intention to marry."

"So you still don't see how much this will benefit us?" Jude's voice nearly growled

"Us? You. It will benefit you, father, and the legacy that you value beyond anything and anyone else. I won't help you grow your obsession."

The man glowered. "An obsession, is it? You dare mock the very foundations of my work, what fed and clothed and made you a lady? Or did you think it came from thin air?"

"You can have it all. The cloth on my body included, father."

"How dare y-"

"Lucinda!"

A wiry body very quickly wedged itself between the pair and startled them both. Dressed in fine midnight velveteen with her hair pulled up into a severe bun stood a frantic Grenhilda.

"M-miss! I didn't know you would be here."

"There isn't time to address what I do with the time I keep, Lucinda. Asuka has gone missing. Have you seen her anywhere at all?"

"No... How long has it been since Lord Alzack and Lady Bisca noticed?"

"Oh dear, not long. Less than a day. The children began a game of hide and seek. Asuka was the last, but then she never came out of hiding and the hours went by... Oh, what if we can't find her?"

"So this is what you've chosen, Lucinda?" Jude's voice interrupted harshly. "The life of a governess to those beneath you? Chasing children for the rest of your life?"

"You know nothing!" Lucy's eyes were blazing with fresh fury. "The Lord and Lady love their children! They may have less money than you do, but they treat Miss Grenhilda and I like family. So you're plans to marry me off will have to wait... Indefinitely."

Grabbing a startled Grenhilda by the hand Lucy marched through the crowds of pacified, inebriated guests. She shook her head and broke into a run. She knew exactly where to look for Asuka, as well as how to get there.

"The mansion? But you can't be serious." Miss Grenhilda was a wreck. She flitted about so nervously that Lucy was certain she would never look more like a bird than she did at that moment..

"It has to be. I read them that story. So it's my fault if that's where Asuka went. At the very least I have to be certain."

The elder governess shook her head. "No, no, child. Do not put the burden of blame solely unto yourself. I thought them to be playing an innocent game. I never imagined Asuka would be planning any kind of escape. If I'd kept a better eye on her-"

"I'll find her, Miss Grenhilda." The resolve on Lucy's face seemed to calm the woman down. "Please tell the Lord and Lady I'll find her no matter what."

Grenhilda nodded as a sad smile overcame her. "Please be safe, Lucinda... I can't imagine... Well, the children won't like anyone else but you, now that you've come along."

The compliment had caught her off guard, making her sputter. "I w-will ma'am!"

* * *

The world grew wondrously dark as Magnolia's charming cottages became sparse, bleeding into the dense vegetation of the town's outskirts. Lucinda sat quietly within her father's coach as it sped towards a place she'd only ever fancied visiting in her imagination. The old mansion on the cape had belonged to a tremendously wealthy man several hundred years ago, and rumor had it that though he'd been of a generous nature his face had never been seen. It never would, Lucy shuddered, for the mansion had caught fire and only stood standing thanks to the rains that had put it out. But how much of that old tale could she really believe?

Thick shrubbery was beginning to give way to wisps of grass dusted with sand. The air caught a touch of the ocean chill and Lucy shuddered as it crept up her neck. As the deep clamor of horse hooves on earth echoed all around her the governess wondered just what she had gotten herself into. Soon the mansion came into view and answered.

"It's enormous!" Lucinda whispered to no one.

It was impossible to tell what color it might have been once, as the exterior of the grand home remained charred beyond measure. Cracked glass, and warped doors were all that adorned it. As they entered the grounds it became apparent that marble statues and empty fountains littered the area, all obscured by the growth of ivy and passage of time.

An abrupt halt punctured by four distinct whinies startled Lucinda. "Young Miss!" Phineas called from outside.

The blonde opened her door and clamored outside. "What has happened?"

"The horses won't go any further, Miss, no matter how I bade them. I wish you wouldn't go in there. Some evil must wander about to frighten them so."

"And if some evil has Asuka? She is little, Phineas, and by the time anyone else decides to join me it could be too late! I have to try."

"Then I shall wait for your return, Miss. If too much time should pass, I will fetch help as quickly as these horses can take me."

Lucy smiled shakily. "Thank you."

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_Last part! This became much longer than the short story it was supposed to be, haha_.

* * *

The mansion seemed to meld into the world as if it had grown from the earth itself. Unkempt weeds growing ever taller crept along the perimeter of the structure like hands reaching for the sky above. Small sanddunes willed to life by the wind sat ditifully amongst the greenery, a reminder that the people who had called these ruins home might have frequented the beach that surrounded them.

Lucinda immediately realized that her attire was less than convinient at best. What she wouldn't give for a proper pair of trousers, femininity be damned. She pressed her fingers to one of the rusted door handles (worn and shaped like dragons bearing heavy rings between their teeth) and pushed gingerly. Even so a long melancholy wail echoed into the night from the creak it had caused. It was black as pitch anywhere that the moonlight slipping through windows didn't reach.

In truth, she wanted to turn back. Or part of her did. But the rest of her was far too noble for such cowardice, and worried sick over Asuka, besides! Although it was difficult to see, Lucy could tell that the foyer of this place was enormous. Moonlight fell across twin stairwells that mirrored each other and led to a second level above. There it mimicked her current situation, the impression of hallways slightly visible. It was then that she noticed a corridor to the left that had a faint warm glow against it, not unlike firelight.

Could it be someone taking shelter?

With nervous breath she approched the steps and began her ascent. Every bit she climbed made the structure groan. The thought that she might fall through a bit of rotted wood crossed her mind fleetingly- she snuffed it out with a shake of her head, but never did stop biting her lower lip.

"Oh." She breathed out as the glow remained. It was real. Which meant she was not alone.

Best remain silent, the young woman decided as she gathered her resolve and went in that very direction. The dim lighting allowed her to see paintings on the wall... A curious amount of them of dragons rendered in many colors and sizes. It was simultaneously beautiful and chilling to behold. Lucinda spied a small letter opener crafted out of solid silver atop an ornamental mantle and held fast to it. She wouldn't steal it. Simply use it to defend herself, if that proved necessary.

The light grew brighter as she went, leading her down the entirety of the corridor. The silver blade in her hand was like ice- she had to remind herself not to grip too hard lest it cut into her own flesh. A fireplace soon came into view. It's contents crackled merrily, the irony of it ill enjoyed as a hushed ruffling sound caused Lucinda's blood to run cold.

"Who is there?" She demanded boldly, before an unimaginably sweet pressure took hold of her neck and she sank to the floor.

* * *

The flavor of her fear was incomparable, he thought as he sipped from the tiny orifices he'd bore into her sweet neck. He couldn't believe the struggle she put up- even mid haze!- as he worked to hush her. She'd even managed to snag her dress on an old break in the flooring, the sanguine fabric tearing nearly to her waist.

"S-stop..." she mumbled despite her heavily lidded eyes. And although she pled for mercy her hands wrung his rose hair tightly, pushing his head and consequently fangs deeper against her flesh.

So exquisite. She tasted like youth and rebellion and heart-stopping terror. For the first time in this life he ingulged his curse heartily. Drank deeply and slowly and full of wonder. Of pleasure, for it made him feel both elated and ravenous as he clutched at her beaneath the curve of her right breast.

"You'll empty her. Careful."

A high, rather joyous voice warned above him from a corner of the room.

It brought reason and compliance back to his muddled senses. He released her so she fell limp between his arms like the prey she had just become.

"I haven't ever seen you eat like that before, Natsiel."

"No." The assailant agreed as he wiped his mouth off against a hand. The holes in the woman's neck glowed russet. He pressed his lips to them and allowed his tongue to snake over the wounds, drawing back to watch them seal shut.

"It's never been like that, Happy."

Natsiel set her down gently and huffed. The frayed ends of his black cape withered across the ground as he stood, white shirt bright against the night.

"She's looking for the little girl we saw earlier."

A small flutter ended upon his shoulder. There sat a curious little bat of ocean hued fur and gigantic ears.

"The one out in the woods? But what if-"

"I know." Natsiel shook the blonde woman on the floor, his own cheeks aglow with fresh life.

"Wake up. Look, I'm sorry I... Partook of you, but you gotta wake up. Come on!"

"Uhh..." She moaned softly as the world returned to her. "What-?"

The stranger was fast to position himself behind her newly risen body, clasping both of her hands behind her back.

"Shh. Listen, you're gonna be scared, but I need you not to be. Please. Just listen."

Listen was all Lucinda could do as her heart thundered against her ribs. She felt so pleasantly spent that she would have been content never to move, were it not for her current uncomfortable pose. As seconds went by her sanity grew ever clearer until the few moments of horror she'd just endured spoke to her mind. She screamed.

"Unhand me! Let me go! I don't care what you are, I have to find Asuka!"

"Is that the little girl with dark hair?" The voice behind her whispered despite her efforts to get away.

"Yes!" Lucinda stopped her movement completely, fearing the worst. "What have you done to her?"

"Nothing. She isn't here. Listen to me..."

Her hands were freed and her temporary captor presented himself. He was handsome, with sharp features and curious rose colored hair. The sort of color you'd pick out of a sunrise, the governess found herself thinking. But when he spoke...

"F-fangs! You are a vampire!"

"Nonononono, listen." The man instructed. "My name is Natsiel. Natsiel Dragneel, but you can call me Natsu if it pleases you."

"Dragneel?" Lucinda shook her head. "You lie! That family perished in the fire along with this mansion! Who are you?"

"I'm not lying." Natsiel shook his head, eyes glowing a molten amber by the firelight. "I am the son of Igneel."

"Then how?" Lucy asked defiantly. "How can you stand before me? Unless what I said is truth. Tell me true. You." She rose to approach him and pressed a finger to his chest, completely frustrated with her own predicament. "Are. A. Vampire!"

"Alright!" Natsu found himseld shouting back. "I am, but-!"

"Oh my God, did you bite me?!" Lucinda reached for the phantom pain at her neck but came away with nothing. "Huh? I could have sworn... Did you not drink my blood?"

"No."

"Then what-"

"I don't drink blood. I suppose some do, but I drink intensity."

"E-excuse me?"

"Intensity. Of emotion." He grinned, exposing the tips of his elongated canines. "I drank your fear. You're brave to carry that much and go on. What a strange one."

"You drank my... My emotion, and I'm the strange one?!"

"Your human myths are only somewhat true, I'm afraid. Only some vampires drink blood. I'm one of the few that don't."

"Aye! We can't all be cut from the same cloth, silly!"

A large bat fluttered in front of Lucinda's face, causing her to let out a shrill cry. She whacked at the air frantically. "What in hell is that beast?!"

"I'm not a beast!" The creature replied. "I'm Happy, and I'm a vampire cat. How do you do?"

He landed on the ground and bowed with the sweep of a transluscent wing.

"A pleasure, I'm sure- wait! Why am I talking to a talking bat?!"

"Because a bat that can talk can answer right back! And besides, I said I'm a vampire cat.

Not the same."

"Listen," Natsu began again, "if you want to find that little girl we should go. She was wandering around in the woods nearby a few hours past. I'm the least of your worries. So, shall we, miss...?"

"...Lucinda." The blonde replied warrily. "This is mad. Absolutely mad. I mean, you just said you're a vampire. And that talking thing-"

"Lucinda," Natsiel beckoned, his voice like copper wrapped in velvet, "let's hurry and find the child."

Brown eyes widened as a hand was held out to her. Lucinda was surprised to find it warm as she clutched it and was promptly yanked upwards as if she were no heavier than air. It brought her face to face with the vampire in question, whose grin made her pulse leap. He was... Nothing like any story she'd ever read.

"I'm sorry I bit you... You're very heartfelt. It was hard to resist."

"Actually I'm a Heartfilia," Lucy huffed. "And the next time you try to do that won't be nearly as easy."

Their hands still clutched together, Natsiel laughed and squeezed gently. "I think I like you, Miss Lucinda. But I guess it'll have to wait. C'mon."

Merely halfway to the entrance Natsu held out his palm and frightened poor Lucy once more.

"There's f-fire in your hand! How?"

"Well," the man began with a laugh, "I happen to be a fire elemental."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I can control fire. Make it. Use it. Eat it, from time to time. I think it's because it was how I died when I was turned."

Lucinda was both mistified and afraid at the flame that danced within his hand and never strayed. She appreciated the illumination, but...

Madness, she thought. Perhaps her father had had her poisoned and then missed his chance to force matrimony upon her.

"I really am Natsiel Dragneel, Lucinda. I died in the fire along with everyone else. I suppose I might still be dead. I'm not human, anyway. But I'm not sure how I got to become what I am."

"How... How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"I mean in vampiric years."

"One hundred twenty one years old. Come on."

"Hey! I haven't given you permission to-! Wah!"

Natsiel grabbed hold of the reluctant woman and swung her into a craddled hold, leaping the entirety of the stairs and landing gracefully by the open door of the entrance.

"I didn't ask for it." He replied cheekily as he set her down and led her out of the mansion. His home.

A delicate flapping that the governess recognized as the cat... or bat... Happy, approched and then circled above them. "I found her! She's about a mile off into the woods, curled up by a big tree."

"Good job Happy." The inhuman male praised his furry companion before nodding at Lucinda. "Let's go."

Although a ripped dress gave the young woman greater maneuverability it worked as well as drapes upon an open window, letting the chill of night whisper against her legs and thighs. She shivered, cursing her heels as they sank into leaves and soft earth. In this darkness everything looked alike, leaves and branches melding into an impenetrable canopy overhead.

"How do you know where we're going?" She asked reluctantly.

"I have better sight and hearing than you think, that's how. If you weren't so stubborn I could probably carry you." Natsiel noted aloud. "You're surprisingly light for someone so..."

"So what?"

He kept the words 'well endowed' to himself. "Nothing. Carry on." What a strange, stubborn woman she was.

A blood-curdling shriek pierced the night.

"No choice now!" The vampire smirked and clutched her into the previous hold. She held fast to his black robes and watched the shadows around her hurry by with inexplicable speed. It made her suck in a breath and press her face to his chest, which was as warm as his hand had been. There was a curious crackling sound against her ear and she briefly wondered what it could be.

It was a mere few minutes before Natsiel set her down. He yanked his cloak swiftly away and wrapped it around her.

"What-?"

"We have company. The bad kind. My scent will keep it well away from you for a while."

Lucy's eyes widened as she held the cloth to her body. It reeked of warmth and cloves. "What sort of company?"

A rosy brow rose upon a furrowed face. "Vampires aren't the only thing that live among you, Lucinda. I thought you would have pieced that together."

"Then-?"

"It could be anything. A Were. A Night Wight. I can't smell it properly yet. But you aren't safe around either."

"And I am around you?" He look stung, and Lucinda felt a pang of regret.

"I've gotten you this far," his amber eyes seemed to flash, "so be a little more grateful. Stay here, whatever you do. Either I fetch Asuka or she's done for."

'I.. Alright. I'm sorry. Thank you, Natsiel."

A grin stretched across his face and allowed the outline of his fangs to show."Welcome."

And with that he was swallowed by the night.

* * *

Lucinda stood completely still. Another shadow melded to it's cousins. She never imagined going this far to save a child. Vampires? Weres? And just what was a Night Wight? She shuddered as the wind blew around her. The cloak did a better job of shielding her from the cold than she had imagined it would, and the smell... She found herself blushing and gave herself a small mental whallop. Now was not the time to dwell on such things!

"Agh!" A pained clamor and low snarl served to bade her senses be sharpened by adrenaline. She edged slowly towards the sounds and cringed as a small voice joined in. It was Asuka. She ran.

"Asuka!" She shouted without much thought. "Asuka! Where are-!?"

The governess was greeted by a small clearing in which the little girl was indeed curled against a gigantic tree as she shuddered in pure fear. Natsiel stood warring, his hands digging into the shoulders of some incredible beast. It was covered in silvery fur, save the long black mane that ran from its head to join with it's tail. It was a wolf but far worse, with a human stance and a gleam in its furious eyes that belied intelligence.

Lucinda swallowed her scream for naught as Asuka cried out. "Miss Heartfilia!"

The monster swung its great muzzle and found her, locking eyes with her and growling furiously.

"I told you to stay away!" Natsu called out angrily as he wrestled for control over the wolf. But Lucinda was already running towards Asuka and the new target was difficult for the creature to resist.

"NO!"

Lucy shed the cloak along the way, running towards the young girl and sliding into a crouch. The screams around her dissipated in the moment as she shielded her, pulling a small silver letter opener from a garter at her thigh. Time slowed as she watched the Were leap- eyes like death and teeth like razors- and her hands stretched out. Now she would learn if this part of another myth was written well.

The monster yelped as the instrument hit its mark, and Lucinda watched a small waterfall of blood cascade against her hands and onto her arms. It was raw, and hot, and as it splashed across her cheek she cried out and the world sped up again.

Natsiel yanked the beast away with force that had no human equal and snarled, fangs bared. The were howled in return, a long weakened note, as it tore the blade out of its own flesh and ran off and away into the depths of the woods.

Lucinda sighed and the world swam, fading away to nothing.

* * *

Lucinda's slumber ended gradually, as if she were waking from a dream... Or nightmare. She felt the warmth of the many blankets she'd been swathed in immediately, and then woke to the sound of a sharp, aged voice.

"Oh, she's come to!"

Grenhilda stood well above her with tears glistening in her eyes. "You brave girl!"

"What... What happened?" Lucy groaned heavily. She bolted upright as memory after memory assaulted her. "Asuka! Where is she?!"

"Shhh... Shhh, Lucinda. She's safe. You are both safe. We found you in the middle of the town covered in blood. I can hardly believe it. What happened to you?"

Lucinda looked ahead of herself, at the wall, at nothing, at everything. It might have been a trick of the light but she could have sworn that for a second- nothing more- she'd seen a caped shadow.

"I can't remember, Miss... but I'm so happy that Asuka is alright."

She fell asleep without another word.

* * *

The family, Lord and Lady included, spent four days coddling Lucinda. Ensuring she was well rested as well as attempting to help her remember what had transpired. Asuka claimed she knew nothing as well, and Lucinda could only pray that the child had truly forgotten, unlike herself. Her world did not feel the same anymore, after what she'd witnessed. She felt as though she was only seeing half of a picture, ignorant as to what else might lay right before her very eyes.

Once she'd been allowed home (for the family of her charges had attempted to keep her in bed well past her recovery) Lucinda recieved a visit from Levy, who seemed just as distraught. She told her best friend what she could of the night's occurences and recieved Levy's tale in kind. The man that she had been keen on seeing had treated her to a lovely meal, but had not returned in the days since. Lucinda had assured her that a few bruises were no reason for her not to give her utmost consolation. The fool be damned, Levy was amazing and deserved the best. They'd shared hot chocolate and broke bread, neither smiling as truly as they normally did.

Her father had not bothered to see her, or send word.

Something had fallen out of balance. Lucinda was certain of it.

She woke the next day and stretched her somewhat sore limbs before parting the balcony doors to watch the sunrise. Her ivory nightgown swept lightly against the floor as she felt the frigid air rush over her skin and carress her hair.

"You'll catch cold, foolish girl."

The ragged edge of his voice startled her as a midnight cloak was draped over her shoulders. Natsiel stood before her: smug smile at his lips, sunlight illuminating his hair and gleaming in his eyes.

"So it was real." Lucinda remarked calmly. Despite her best effort she was beginning to smile.

"Really real."

"Did it die?"

"The Were? No. You injured it pretty good, though. You're a ferocious human, aren't you."

The blonde girl choked on a laugh, startled at the tears that rose in her eyes.

"...Oh." Natsiel sighed.

"What?" Lucinda asked as she wiped at her eyes and clutched the fabrics she'd been given, their scent far too comforting.

"You... Intensity." The vampire explained quickly as he created a distance between them. "You're... Overjoyed to see me. It's so strong."

Lucinda was warmed by the blush that crept up her neck and settled on the apples of her cheeks. She looked pensieve for a moment before brushing her loose hair out of the way and exposing one side of her neck.

"Will it hurt?" She asked simply.

"What? You... N-no. Not with the way you feel now."

She faced him. Stepped closer.

"You saved our lives."

He shook his head. "You saved yourself! The way you stabbed at it. You're mad."

She peeked up at him from under her long lashes and grinned. "Perhaps I am."

He stepped closer. Circled her as if it were the beginning of a dance.

"Then how can you be sure that this is what you want?"

She closed her eyes. "Because I had no idea what I wanted, really, until you came along."

She felt the heat of his lips at her neck.

"What then, have you decided on?" He murmured against her flesh, sighing. She smelled so good. That he could be the cause of her happiness awed him.

"Let us begin with this." Lucinda whispered as the smooth curve of his fangs pressed against and into her.

Together they greeted the morning, and nothing was ever the same.

* * *

"That's it?" Natsu rolled over on the pink sheets beneath him. "Where's the rest of it?"

Lucy blushed as she set a small leather bound book onto her lap. "That's all I got so far!"

"It was supposed to be sexy!"

"I know!" She wailed. "But I couldn't bring myself to write us doing that without knowing each other better in the story!"

Natsu huffed and rolled his eyes. "Lucy, you are so damn wierd." He then yanked her onto the bed and held himself above her.

"W-what are you- oh!" The blonde groaned as nimble fingers tugged and a mouth pressed against her inner thigh.

"Giving you some inspiration." Natsu growled.

He did just that.

* * *

 _Did you expect the ending? I liked this AU quite a bit. Maybe I'll pick it back up sometime so Lucinda can learn how Natsiel came to be... and Natsu can get his sexy story ;)_


End file.
